Doncella de hielo
by ryomy
Summary: una mujer normal de nuestro mundo muerte al proteger a su hija de un accidente, lo cual no estaba destinado a suceder y la mandan al mundo de naruto, esto esta bien verdad ececto que reencarna como un personaje, que sabe que morirá en sus primeros años de la adolescencia , como resolverá su vida y sera realmente corta?. posiblemente M para capítulos porteriores


**Buenas como les va la verdad empece a escribir este fic por que me di ala idea de hacer a haku un protagonista, y patear mas de un trasero. bueno este es un fic auto incert, espero que les guste.**

**en otras noticias no soy dueño de naruto si lo fuera sasuke ya estaría muerte desde la batalla del fin por maricón. y naruto no seria tan idiota entre otros terminos.**

-perdona hablar-

**-demonio convocar **** hablar-**

/pensar humano/

**/pensar demonio convocar/**

Jutsu lanzado 

* * *

**No me lo esperaba**

Aquí tumbada, en el suelo esperando mi muerte por segunda vez de la misma manera que la primera vez protegiendo a mí ser más querido. Para quienes no lo sepan soy Haku Yuki, pero hace ya 18 años, mucho ates de mi venida a las naciones elementales era conocía como Elisa Hotori de 28 años una medio japonesa, profesora de física en la universidad central de Tokio e increíblemente una doctora certificada en medicina general no me podía decidir por cual carrera proseguir ya que ambas me encantaban así que las elegí a las dos, con un esposo muy animado ambos fanáticos del anime increíble pero cierto, y una hija tan hermosa apenas tenía 3 años cuando morí. Creo que mi peor lamento o pena fue jamás ver a mi hija crecer frente a mí pero mejor les explico donde todo comenzó.

* * *

Era un día caluroso de verano, recién salía de la universidad para buscar a Rebeca mi hija de la guardería y para conseguir el nuevo tomo de Naruto para mi esposo y para mí. Lo que no sabía era que cuando me acercaba a la guardería los niños estaban afuera cuando un camión a toda velocidad a 3 niños y uno de ellos era mi querida Rebeca, instintivamente salte frente a ellos abrasándolos lo más fuerte que pude y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor tan grande pensaba que me habían partido a la mitad pero aun así no los solté, más bien me aferre aún más a ellos.

Lo siguiente que escuchaba eran voces tratando de hablarme al parecer pedía que soltara a los niños pero me negaba no quería que mi niñita consentida sufriera. Cuando pude medio aclarar mi vista me di cuenta que realmente me habían dividido en dos tramos pero increíblemente los niños no tenían ni un solo rasguño, aún más increíble yo seguía viva y consciente de lo que estaba a mi alrededor así que hice los más sensato para mí me despedí – Rebeca mi angelito consentido me voy a dormir por un largo tiempo mi niña cuida a tu padre por mi si, sé que no será fácil pero inténtalo él es muy cabeza dura- le dije mientras ella miraba hacia mi confundida, pero con lágrimas en sus ojitos amarillos tan dulces creo que ella ya sabía lo que sucedía de alguna manera lo sabía, pero qué más da me he ido con orgullo protegiendo a mi hija que madre no estaría contenta de hacerlo inclusive lo aria de nuevo si me lo preguntan.

En cuanto cerré mis ojos todo era oscuro, cuando de pronto estaba en una habitación muy iluminada, era como una recesión de espera con todo y secretaria pero estaba vacío –te quedaras hay o que pasa- fue lo que dijo la rece-sionista, inmediatamente salte a adelante – esto que es este lugar- pregunte de manera muy inocente o al menos eso creo,-esto es lo que tu llamarías el limbo, un lugar entre mundos por así decirlo- contesto el de manera muy monótona de seguro le hacen esta pregunta siempre –estas aquí porque no se suponía que morirías morirían esos tres niños pero hay que ver que Dios hizo a las madres demasiadas testarudas, se niegan a todo- dijo con una mueca en su cara no era ofensiva era más bien divertida - pero bueno como decía, no se supones que mueras así que tengo que arreglar este desorden, lamentablemente no podre regresar-te a este plano de la existencia pero nacerás en otro uno conocido para ti, creo que lo llaman Narutoverse, jaja baya nombre-.

Si tenía la boca abierta no lo sabía pero creo que llegaba hasta el suelo -¿Cómo que a Narutoverse? Eso es un libro de ficción- conteste –no del todo pero sí, pero a los negocios quiero hacer esto rápido o prefieres esperar aquí por toda la eternidad, nacerás como Haku Yuki sé que te acuerdas de él ¿no?- /demonios de todos los personajes de Naruto Haku, sabía que moriría en mis 14 baya arreglo y para peor sería un chico eso no lo aguantaría/ pensé –no pienses así chica habrá cambios Haku nacerá chica y tú decides si morir con Zabuza Momochi o si vas con él en otras palabras no estarás en el mismo Naruto que conoces habrá cambios y tú puedes hacer unos en ti antes de enviarte allí-.

_Bueno esto es otra cosa pero es seguro que iré con Zabuza después de todo como me encontrare con ese rubio hiperactivo, pero aun como rayos sabía que estaba pensando en eso_ – bueno si los pones de esa manera está bien quiero hace cambios si puedo y esta la pregunta ¿lees la mente? – pregunte se quedó mirando por un momento – no, no la leo pero para responderte en este lugar no hay ni mente ni cuerpo es por eso todo aparece conforme lo piensas y dime cuáles son tus cambios acuérdate no pueden ser muy radicales – pues quiero una tercera afinidad aparte de agua y viento quiero relámpagos, una cantidad enorme de chacra tan grande y denso como Naruto con un control natural casi perfecto y sanar rápidamente, eso es todo- dije de manera muy esperanzada si tenía eso posiblemente sobreviviría mucho con mi idea rápida.

Me estaba mirando de manera muy pensativa – pensé que pediría algo mas no se estridente como una segunda línea de sangre como otros han hecho, pero no es mucha deferencia ¿pedirás alguna otra cosa? – me pregunto de nuevo lo pensé una segunda línea de sangre creo que sería excesivo pero muy útil tal vez un dojutsu, joder como no se me ocurrió antes algo para ver mientras voy a altas velocidades pero no quiero un sharingan o un byakugan sería algo diferente algo que me permitiera superar grandes barreras tal vez algo no llamativo pero funcional y hay lo pensé – me darías un dojutsu que me permitiría ver a grandes velocidades pero que se basa más en las ilusiones solo eso – dije de manera muy emocionada pero él como que lo estaba planeando.

- Que si lo permitiría si lo aria pero es muy vaga esa descripción de ese dojutsu- dijo sabia esa sonrisa picarona decía que lo quería, quería que yo tuviera otra ventaja la pregunta era porque – bueno como yo no quiero una copia del sharingan solo quiero que me permita ver todo en cámara lenta sin copiar nada, segundo en la partes ilusorias me permitiría ver inclusive atravesó el Tsuyomi y crear ilusiones dependiendo de mi nivel actual ilusiones más fuertes que cualquiera – esa fue mi respuesta y al parecer muy apreciada.

Bueno eso es todo nos veremos después de tu muerte Haku-chan que disfrutes de tu nueva vida – dijo muy contento/a lo siguiente fue otro lugar oscuro pero con dolor de contrición y un galón muy doloroso a mi parecer – felicidades señora Yuki es una hermosa niña – es lo que escuche con un chirrido porque ni siquiera podía ver mis ojos estaban fuertemente serados y no podía contralar mis funciones motoras realmente volví a nacer, lo que me conforto de este malestar era un fuerte abraso cálido – ya, ya Haku-chan mama está aquí no llores – con ese sonido me desconecte y me he quedado dormida en esos brazos tan suaves y cálidos.

Y así comenzó mi nueva historia en este mundo ya conocido pero desconocido.

* * *

**Mi primer encuentro en las edades**

Decir cómo fueron mis primeros años, pues no hay mucho que decir, fue más que todo para conocer a mis nuevos padres unos grajeros comunes y corrientes pero muy felices, aun con la guerra civil de las purgas de sangre. Mi madre Hana Yuki era huérfana desde que era niña y la familia de mi padre la adopto ironías de la vida creo. En cuanto a mi padre Teo Yuki su familia siempre fue granjera y pues era testarudo hasta la medula.

La verdad los primeros meses no podía hacer nada en los primeros meses solo jugaba con esa sensación de picor que tenía en mi cuerpo, me imagine que era chacra pero aun si jugué lo más que pude con ella, que no me juzguen qué más podía hacer solo podía comer, dormir, pues defecar y para alguien que ya se valía por si misma pues era tedioso.

Para mi 8vo mes pues ya podía caminar que ya con eso era un alivio y pues empecé a interesarme en aprender hablar, claro que tuve que fingir hacerlo muy lento pero aun así me tomaron como una chica demasiado lista para mi edad y más cuando mi vocabulario crecía exponencialmente.

Para mi primer cumpleaños mis padres a pesar de ser unos granjeros trataron enérgicamente de comprarme varios libros para aprender a leer y escribir, y pues yo progresivamente abrase a mi madre la verdad esto era muy divertido fingir ser un niño no era difícil creo que mi cuerpo me ayuda hacerlo de todas maneras.

Para mi segundo cumpleaños, ya tenía el más grande alivio de todos podía ir al baño por mí misma al fin ya no tenía esa vergüenza en mi vida nunca más, pues ya sabía escribir y leer aunque no me ponía a leer cosas muy fuertes o largas también empecé a ayudar a mi padres en la granja y en mi tiempo libre me la pasaba recordando todo sobre la física y la anatomía humana no quería perder nada sobre eso y por supuesto practicar con mi chacra fíjate con lo que sabía de la serie en pese por lo básico, ya saben el ejercicio de la hoja en la frente.

Para mi tercer cumpleaños pues ya me consideraban un prodigio en toda la aldea ya sabía todo lo que la gente parecía ignorar y pues incluso estaba de ayuda en la enfermería de vez en cuando, y si preguntan pues si no me resistí, en cuanto a mis conocimientos de la física, ayudaron mucho a la aldea en si todos mis conocimientos los puse en práctica en la granja de mis padre mejorando mucho su producción, y pues mis servicios mi padre los regalaba pero yo fui más capitalista, y empecé a vender mi conocimiento ja quien diría que la física le daría a mi familia un ingreso mucho mayor, aunque aún no me atrevía a realizar ejercicios de chacra mayores y pues en mis temas de mi cuerpo si lo empecé a entrenar desde que empecé a ayudar en la granja, yo diría que tenía mejor forma que muchos e incluso adultos creo que sé debe a mi regeneración casi instantánea mis músculos y huesos sanan demasiado rápido.

Para mi 4to año se presentaron por primera vez mis agilidades gekei genkay y empecé a experimentar por pura curiosidad, fue en el 6to mes que mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que tenía y pues me regaño y me prohibió hacerlo de nuevo, en este momento recordé lo que paso en la serie y me asuste demasiado, al día siguiente de que mi madre lo vio mi padre y varios aldeanos entraron con herramientas muy peligrosas y nos atacaron vi como mi madre muere frente a mí por mi culpa por mera curiosidad sabiendo que esto podía pasar lo peor fue cuando por instinto mate a mi padre junto con otras 13 personas y Salí corriendo tomando todo lo que pude de la casa.

Para mi 6to cumpleaños ya había estado vagando por las calles durante 1 año y se me había acabado el dinero que tome de mi casa estaba sola en este lugar bajo la nieve que por alguna razón se sentía cómoda tal vez vivir aquí no era tan buena idea como pensé, vi como muere mi madre en manos de mi padre y me siento tan sucia sabiendo que mate a 14 personas, en el momento que estaba durmiendo, sentí algo mirándome de frente en cuanto abrí mis ojos lo vi era Zabuza Momochi en toda su gloria, con su vista fija en mi – Oye mocosa tienes algo especial en ti dime eres un usuario – me exigió muy fuerte mente – y que si la tengo me matarías o solo huyes por algo que salió mal – yo conteste de igual manera no me voy a dejar intimidar. El me siguió mirando como con aprobación – si tienes una te daré un propósito serás mi herramienta para acabar con esta tonta guerra – contesto muy fuertemente – yo tengo 1 creo hielo mi madre murió protegiéndome por eso soy un monstro verdad – el simplemente negó con la cabeza y se arrodilló ante mi – no lo eres solo eres más especial que otros y tu linaje es solo una herramienta dime vendrás con migo yo te entrenare y tú me servirás – yo solo accedí y me levante al fin comprendí porque Haku en la historia se quedo junto a Zabuza no era solo por un propósito era para no quedarse solo con esta culpa que me carcomía por dentro – yo soy Zabuza Momochi tu nuevo maestro y tu – soy Haku Yuki Zabuza-sama y yo le seguiré hasta que muera.

En mi 9no año ya habían pasado 3 años viajando junto con Zabuza-sama era un maestro riguroso pero se me facilito mucho y ya que tenía el conocimiento de la anatomía humana muy bien dominada antes de que incluso naciera ser un asesino y un medico era aún mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Pues en cuanto a las armas arrojadizas me tomo un tiempo para saber cómo lanzarlas pero díganme como me supere a mí misma gracias a mi conocimiento de la física encontré que en este mundo calculaba mucho más en términos físicos, fácil predecir trayectoria debe ser por mejoras por la chacra usada en mi cuerpo, pues hablando del cuerpo mi cuerpo pues estaba en muy buena forma incluso a Zabuza-sama le sorprendida mi progreso no creía lo que veía era casi como si él se sacó la lotería al encontrarme, resulta que después de que le pedí pesos chacra para mi formación cuando tenía 8 años, esa idea me llego gracias a Maito Gai, puesto a que no lo crean lo vimos pasando a toda velocidad una vez y pensé que podría ser incluso más rápido de lo que era en la serie si podía entrenarme con Rock Lee en términos de velocidad lo que no esperaba era que por perder mi regeneración rápida mis músculos se repararía demasiado rápido haciendo que cada 4 días ya tenía los pesos dominado y en estos momentos ya tenía 100 libras en cada pierna y brazos. E inclusive mi control de chacra ya era muy grande pero Zabuza-sama siempre me presiona para mejorarlo más ya que a según el tenia demasiado, lo que ya sabía gracias mi pedido.

Cuando cumplí 10 al fin Zabuza-sama me quería enseñar ninjutsu y el que más me justo definitivamente fue sustitución así que le pedí a Zabuza –sama que me entrenara de tal manera que sea un jutsu que ni siquiera tenga que pensarlo para utilizarlo y pues me arrepiento de eso, imagínense tener al demonio de la niebla con su enorme zambatou tirando a matar sin restricción sobre una niña de 10 años jaja, fue horrible por lo demás seguía su curso sino fue unos meses después que conocimos a los hermanos demonios que se unieron a nosotros yo los tomo como mis hermanos mayores aunque son más inmaduros que yo.

A mis 11 años Zabuza-sama al fin me dejo entrenar con ninjutsu elementales basta, decir que tenía la boca abierta yo tenía 3 elementos jaja, pues a muy a mi tristeza me cuesta hacer misubushin, mucho chacra ahora sé cómo se sentía Naruto con su bushin normales resulta que solo puedo hacer ninjutsu de C rango para arriba, y que decir que mis hermanos mayores me tenían entrenado con venenos mientras yo les enseñaba más sobre la anatomía humana aunque son re brutos no sé cómo llegaron a chunin. Para mi mayor alegría Zabuza-sama me trajo pergaminos de medicjutsu esto me tenía por los cielos decir que los absorbí como esponjas era decir nada y me resultaba mucho más fácil que el estúpido clon de agua.

Para mi cumpleaños número 13 ya tenía muchos jutsus elementales, una totalidad 15 sin contar los de mi línea de sangre, era una experta con mis sembón y con la ayuda de mis queridos hermanos onichi y odashi me entrene un poco más en asesinato, también perfeccione el jutsu firma que debería tener el mismo con el cual le pateare el trasero a Sasuke y tal vez Naruto la verdad quiero irme con ellos sin necesidad de perder a Zabuza-sama pero eso lo arreglare con ellos en su tiempo. También empecé mi entrenamiento con Genjutsu, lo cual despertó mi dojutsu el cual llame Gengan, porque lo llame así ya que se basa en puras ilusiones, decir que todos se sorprendieron al ver que no solo tenía mi Hiyoton sino que también un dojutsu era irreal, no muchas personas podía decir que tenían dos líneas de sangre en ellos y aquí fue donde todo se fue por la borda no solo en entrenamiento sino también empezaron a llegar los cazadores ninjas, ahora estoy algo frustrada de nuevo nunca estuve menos feliz de aplicar mi conocimiento claro que estaba feliz salve a Zabuza-sama de una muerte gracias ami conocimiento medico e inclusive a mis hermanos pero tuve que volver a matar y eso es algo que mi ser odia más que nada, más que me di cuenta que mi entrenamiento a llegado a ser mortal gracias al aditamento que me propuse a crear con metal chacra. Resulta que estuve planeando recrear las garras de wolverine de los x-men, pero en vez de tres 2 piezas de garras, y que al fin probé mi teoría de que porque quería mi afinidad al rayo.

Y aquí estamos a mi edad de 14 años lo que menos quería en el mundo hemos sido contratados por Gato, como quería maldecir en voz alta por este acontecimiento, solo han pasado apenas 2 semanas desde que empezamos a trabajar para él y ya estoy repugnada e inclusive tuve un conversación con Zabuza-sama sobre esto – Zabuza-sama no deberíamos trabajar para el seguro nos traicionara inclusive aportaría que consigo evidencia a que lo ara – dije de manera muy seria y él se me queda mirando como si no quisiera contradecirme – Haku sé que no quieres ver este pueblo sufrir pero lo necesitamos – me quede sorprendida pero no me calle – Zabuza-sama por mucho que me guste usted y su objetivo su sueño no puedo estar de acuerdo con esto, sé que soy su herramienta pero como su herramienta le advierto que este sujeto le costara la vida y no quiero estar hay para verla irse no participare mas aquí solo lo ayudare a salvarse más de ahí no are nada mas – con eso me fui de la habitación muy triste por primera vez en mucho tiempo le discutí a alguien que me importaba y solo espero que pueda demostrarle que puedo salvarlo de Gato.


End file.
